Blue and Violet
by Shylo-sama
Summary: Its Ritsukas 15th Birhtday. What kind of surprise does Soubi have in mind? Hmm... I wonder... SoubiXRitsuka oneshot. [Shounenai warning!]


**Disclaimer: Loveless does not belong to me. The characters all belong to Yun Kouga, who is an amazing manga artist. I just like to use those characters for my own twisted ideas! **

**Rating: T for some suggested adult themes. **

**And one last thing. I would like to thank my friends Lindz-chan, G-chan, and Kay-kun for giving me such good advice. Thank you! And now for the story! BWA-HAHAHA!**

**Blue & Violet**

Ritsuka lay on his bed, his cell phone in hand. He flipped it open and stared at the picture of his lover on the front. Ritsuka sighed. He hadn't seen Soubi in almost a week, and it was getting close to Ritsukas 15th birthday.

He wanted Soubi with him on his birthday.

Ritsuka rolled over onto his back and he stared at the ceiling. He could hear his mother downstairs, making a lot of racket. It was around 6:00 in the afternoon, and she always acted like this at this time of day. Ritsuka felt so much more vulnerable without Soubi around. He always protected him. If he was hurt, Soubi would take care of him. He wanted to feel his strong arms around him, and he missed the sweetness of his lovers kiss.

Ritsuka closed his eyes, and pictured Soubis smiling face. He could picture Soubi leaning down and kissing him sweetly on the lips. Surprisingly, Ritsuka not only imagined it, he felt it. He could feel the pressure of Soubis kiss and the taste of strawberries in his mouth.

Ritsuka opened his eyes, hoping He wasn't going crazy. As he opened them, he saw silver hair swirling around him, and the face of the one he loved on top of him. Soubi opened his eyes and broke the kiss. He touched his forehead to his lovers, and Ritsuka wrapped his arms around Soubis neck as Soubi whispered. "I missed you." In the younger boy's ear. Ritsuka put his hand on the back of Soubis neck, and forced him back down into a passionate kiss.

They pulled back to regain their breath. Ritsuka grabbed a hold of the front of Soubis shirt, and pulled himself up, and licked the edge of Soubis lips. He lay back down on his bed to find Soubi blushing slightly. Ritsuka smiled at him, and laughed at his innocence.

Ritsuka sat up in his bed, and Soubi got up and sat at the other end. "Where did you go Soubi? You've been gone for almost a week." Ritsuka asked him while looking down at the floor of his bedroom. His ears drooped down, showing his sadness. Soubi just stared at him, and bit his lower lip. 'He's doing it again; using those sweet little words... he's killing me.' He tried to hold back the urge to hold the smaller boy in his arms, but he couldn't stop himself. He reached over, and picked Ritsuka up in his arms, and sat him in his lap.

Soubi sat his head on top of Ritsukas. "I'm sorry. It was urgent." He answered while kissing one of Ritsukas cat ears lightly. He heard a tiny moan escape from Ritsukas mouth.

"If you missed me so much why didn't you answer my calls?" Ritsuka continued, still enjoying Soubis tender touches, and he began to make a purring sound.

"I wasn't allowed to have a phone on me. They took it from me, and turned it off. I just got your voicemails a few minutes ago." Soubi turned Ritsuka around, and took his chin in his hand, and kissed him lightly. "They made me want to come here as soon as I got back in town." Ritsuka blushed at remembering the voicemails he left on Soubis phone. Soubi placed his hands on the small of Ritsukas back, and pulled him closer to his body so he couldn't get away. "They made me want you so bad." He finished, whispering it in his ear.

Ritsuka looked down at the ground, and blushed, hoping Soubi didn't see. 'Why are you like that? Why do you say such things so lightly?' Soubi sat Ritsuka on the edge of the bed, and got up to stretch.

Soubi jumped as Ritsukas mother began banging on his door with her slipper. "Ritsuka?! Why is the door locked?! Ritsuka! Answer me! Open the door!" She yelled. Soubi had to leave, but Ritsuka didn't want him to... not yet. Soubi leaned down and kissed Ritsuka on the forehead and walked to the window.

"Ritsuka. I love you." His crystal blue eyes sparkled, and Ritsuka just smiled.

"I love you, too."

::Later that night::

Ritsuka had a towel around his neck from where he had just come out of the shower. His mother had calmed down after supper, and had already gone to bed. He walked to her room and opened the door to make sure she was ok. She was asleep in her bed, her covers pulled up over her shoulders. Ritsuka smiled at her sleeping form. She looked so peaceful when she was asleep. Even if she beat Ritsuka, he still loved her with all his heart. He closed her door, and walked into his own room.

When he closed his door, his phone began to flash red. Ritsuka smiled and walked over to his bed, sat down and took his phone in his hands. He flipped his phone open and checked his e-mail to find he had a new one from his Beloved. He selected it, and read what it had to say.

From: Bi-chan

To: Rit-chan

What are you doing right now?

Ritsuka smiled and giggled lightly. Soubi could be so nosey! He thought for a moment before he answered and sent it to his Beloved. Soon, they went into a complete conversation.

Rit-chan: Just got out of the shower. What about you?

Bi-chan: Working on my project. Kio is here too.

Rit-chan: Why are you e-mailing me if you should be working, baka?

Bi-chan: I wanted to talk to you with out people over hearing. Sensei doesn't like for us to be on the phone. Besides, I might come off and say something that they might not find appropriate.

Ritsuka blushed at the last sentence of Soubis e-mail. He can be such a perve sometimes.

Rit-chan: Perve.

Bi-chan: Oh! Don't be like that Ritsuka! You know you like it.

Rit-chan: Everyone doesn't need to know about it though.

Ritsuka looked at his phone. 'Crap. Soubis going to take that the wrong way.'

Meanwhile, Soubi looked at the last e-mail Ritsuka had sent. 'Everyone doesn't need to know about it though.' He smiled. He loved flirting with his sacrifice, even if it meant he would miss his dead-line.

Bi-chan: I love you. I always will.

'Whoa.' Thought Ritsuka. That was defiantly not what he expected. But it made him smile anyways.

Rit-chan: I love you, too. Now get back to work.

Bi-chan: Good night.

Rit-chan: Good night.

::Two days later::

Ritsuka woke to the sound of his alarm clock going off. 8:00. December 21. His birthday. Ritsuka got up from his bed, and went to change. Yuiko had called him last night and told him to come over to her house at 10:00. 'Yuiko... always so cheerful.' He thought to himself as he straitened his hair and walked downstairs. His mother was sitting at the bar, watching TV, and didn't notice him.

"I'm going." He said over his shoulder, and walked outside. It was only 9:00, so he had about an hour to waste before he had to be there. He wanted to go see Soubi, but he was going to wait until tonight to do that.

Ritsuka began walking toward the 7/11 on the corner of the street. He was half way there when his phone around his neck began to flash red. 'E-mail.' It was another from Soubi.

Bi-chan: Happy Birthday! I wanted to be the first to tell you that! I have to go. I love you.

Rit-chan: Thanks. I love you, too.

::2:00::

Ritsuka just got out of the party Yuiko had for him. Everyone from school was there, even Yayoi-san and Shinonome-sensei. It was the best party he had ever had... that he could remember. Now, he had to go see Katsuko-sensei. She said she wanted to take him out to eat again, so he had to be there soon if he wanted to make it. He began running to her office so he wouldn't be late.

::5:00::

Ritsuka was walking home after all his birthday excitement. He was glad that his mother had made his curfew a little later to 8:00. He still had 3 hours to do something with before his birthday was over. He could just go home and call it a day, but he hadn't seen Soubi yet, and he had to see his Beloved on his birthday.

Ritsuka walked onto the park where the two had shared their first kiss. He walked on over to the very table that they had sat at, and sat on the top of it. Ritsuka looked down at his phone before picking it up and searching for Soubis number in his phone book. When he found it, he pressed 'call' and waited for him to answer.

"Hello?" It was Soubi.

"Don't you recognize your own lover voice?!" Ritsuka asked sarcastically.

"Ritsuka! I've been busy finishing up your present."

"Really?! I didn't think you got me one!"

"Of course I got you one. I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Be over here at 6:00. I'll leave the door unlocked for you."

"Ok. I'll be there."

"Alright. Bye!"

"Bye."

Ritsuka flipped his phone off, and looked at the clock in the center of the park. 5:15. Not hardly 6:00 yet.

Ritsuka wasn't sure how to spend his extra time, so he went ahead and started on his way to Soubis. This way he could enjoy the night, and still make it to Soubis for his birthday.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

6:00. Perfect timing. Ritsuka just walked up in front of Soubi flat. He smiled before walking up to the door, and pushing it open. He took a step inside and saw his lover in the kitchen with a black apron on. Ritsuka slowly closed the door, and tip-toed up to Soubi. He slowly wrapped his arms around his lovers waist, making Soubi jump. He turned around to Ritsuka and took off his apron.

"Ritsuka..." He whispered, and kissed him lightly. "Perfect timing." He said, and walked around behind Ritsuka to show a little cake on the counter. Soubi smiled proudly at his creation, and he put his head on Ritsukas shoulder. "You like?" He asked. Ritsuka smiled at his fighter, and walked up to his cake. He hadn't had a cake for his birthday since he turned 12. He turned back around and wrapped his arms around Soubis neck and kissed him deeply.

"It's perfect!" Ritsuka smiled. Soubi put his hands on the small of Ritsukas back and pulled him closer to his body.

"I hope you like your present as much as you do your cake." He said and let go of Ritsuka to put the cake on the table. "So, do you want your present before or after we have cake?" Ritsuka thought about what the present might be. If it wasn't something made from matter, he wanted it 'before' he ate!

"Before works..." He said sitting down in one of the chairs in the kitchen. Soubi smiled.

"Alright." He said and walked into his art room. He came back with a large package, and sat it on the floor. Ritsukas eyes widened.

"Whoa." He gasped and his ears perked up and Soubi walked over to stand next to his lover. Ritsuka smiled up at him and walked over and opened his present.

When the blue and violet paper had all been removed, Ritsuka opened the box to find a painting. He lifted it out and sat it against the counter. Ritsuka stepped back to look at the entire thing, and he smiled. On the painting was a boy with black hair and bright violet eyes. His ears were drooping, and his tail was wrapped around his leg. He was dressed in a blue kimono, and was blushing a light shade of pink. Encircling the boy where three blue butterflies, and at the bottom in violet letters were the words 'Ritsuka, I love you, and I always will'. Ritsuka felt tears forming in his eyes, and a couple tears ran down his cheek. Soubi looked at him through his circular glasses and smiled.

Ritsuka turned to Soubi and laid his head on his lovers chest. "Thank you Soubi." he whispered. Soubi pulled Ritsuka closer, and he kissed him gently. Ritsuka closed his eyes tightly as he deepened the kiss. Ritsuka clutched to Soubis open button up shirt with one hand, and moved his other to touch the button on Soubis pants, telling him that Ritsuka wanted to keep going.

Soubi turned around to pin Ritsuka to the wall. Ritsuka broke the kiss and he moved his head up as Soubi continued to kiss him on the neck, and along his collar bone while he undid the younger boys shirt. When it was off, Soubi wrapped his arms around his lovers waist, stroking the boys pale skin. Soubi moved his head back up and kissed Ritsuka passionately. Ritsuka moved his hands from Soubis chest to his pants and began unbuttoning them. Soubi let out a light moan and he bit Ritsukas cat ear. Ritsuka ran his hands around Soubis now undone pant line and smiled.

Soubi had a flame of desire burning in his eyes, and he wanted to continue what was going on. Ritsuka, breathing hard, looked up into his fighters eyes, a bright lust forming within them. Soubi smiled before picking his lover up in his arms and carring him to the bedroom.

The next morning, Soubi walked into the kitchen and laid two black cat ears next to an untouched 15th birthday cake.

**: END :**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

YAY! My very first Fanfiction! WHOO! Yea... Ok. I know you guys get this alot but... Please review! I have no idea if my stories are any good or not. Compared to all the ones I've read on here, mine suck pretty badly... heh... so help a poor girl out! Thanks!


End file.
